Gods and Deities
The gods and deities of Navaria Millodan - "The Forge of Life" The deity of life itself and everything that is created by living creatures. It is also the patron of hard work and labor. In tales and books he often takes on the form of a giant boar to protect all life with its huge tusks, in different scenarios he appears in the form of a wise old man with a wooden staff and a bird's nest at its top. Niv-Bharat - "The Flame of Knowledge" The deity of knowledge and creativity, but also of arrogance and pride. He is also known as the "Dragon Emperor", because he is the official ruler of the continent of Siv-Tokkat and thus the only deity to actually play a regular active role in the lives of people. Most of the official government duties he doesn't seem to care about though and so the king of the dwarves attends to those. Marlah - "The Jester of Schemes" The deity of schemes and betrayal, but also of entertainment and passion. She is known to put her own amusement over the well-being of others and thus has a bad reputation, but the travelling folk and many actors, musicians and other artists worship her as their muse. She represents their freedom to do whatever they want with their art. The Sisters - "The Weavers of Fate" The deities of fate, destiny and fortune. Together they weave a thread for every mortal being in existence. Some of them are short and full of knots, a symbol for many strokes of fate and an early end, while others are long and smooth, promising a good and long life. Orvanius - "The Sower of Absolution" The deity of death and atonement, but also of prosperity and abundance. He is also known as "The Grim Reaper" and is said to be the last thing you see before you die. His worshippers tend to amass wealth to pay and atone for their sins when their end is near. Lukina - "The Bearer of Afflictions The deity of sickness and affliction, but also of healing, recovery and hope. It is said Lukina has been a human once and also the best healer there ever was. She took away every ailment she found in the world and put it onto herself instead, until she bore all the exisiting diseases and turned into an ugly human shaped pile of rotting flesh. Still she never gave up investigating her conditions and is still searching for cures nowadays. At least that's what people believe. Gordana - "The Epicure of Lust" The deity of lust, desire and greed, but also of love, fertility and good food. Whenever she appears in the stories of the common folk she turns whole city populations into ecstatic orgies and makes the next harvest the best one for many years to come. If a married couple wishes for a child they pray to Gordana and offer her a feast in return. That's why in many bedrooms of Navaria one might find plates of excellent food untouched. Xhalandri - "The Lady of the Ocean" The deity of solitude and floods, but also the patron of sailors and fishermen. A mysterious entity that only very few have ever claimed to have seen and they could only describe her as a beautiful lady with an unnaturally cold stare. Her hair consists of algae and her skin is supposed to be of a glossy blueish tint. Gaining her favour might rescue you from drowning, but in return stirring her wrath is said to cause floods that drown your whole family and all the nearby cities with them. Kravlax - "The Avian Thunder" The deity of storms and impatience, but also of honesty and straightforwardness. Kravlax is described as a huge crow-like bird the size of a dragon and the force of a thunder storm. His wings are strong enough to cause tornadoes and calming him down is nigh impossible due to his short temper. Radimander - "The Shield of Time" The deity of sloth and boredom, but also of patience and the flow of time. In tales this being appears as a humongous turtle and barely moves at all. Sometimes it stays still for hundreds of years, until the surface above the water looks like an uninhabited island and people start to found towns and cities there. Whole civilizations are said to have vanished during its few active periods.